Changing Bodies
by heart.diskdrive
Summary: Anissina created a machine that switched Wolfram and Yuri's bodies. How will they cope up with this phenomenon?


A/N: I got this idea from Power Puff Girls Z. Anissina invented something that can change bodies of certain people. Now, the Royal couple became victims. Now, how will they cope up with this phenomenon? Please don't be confused with who-said-what after the machine works. At the part when "Yuri said" it's Wolfram's body who said it and vice versa.

Disclaimer: I'll own Kyou Kara Maou, WHEN PIGS HAVE WINGS AND FLY. Meaning, I don't own it you ninny. Knock yourself out little bumblebee.

**Changing Bodies**

Yuri was running in the hallway as Wolfram was chasing him. Wolfram was always following him so he got uneasy when Wolfram was too close so he started running.

"Why are you running you wimp?!

Wolfram took a left turn so he'd end up running to Yuri at the end of the hallway. Anissina tripped Yuri so he fell face-first on top of Wolfram. It was an awkward position for Yuri. But Wolfram seemed to like it.

"Wolfram, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay wimp. I know how wimpy you are."

"Don't call me a wimp!"

"Heika, I want you guys to try my newest invention! I swear it won't fail. You can count on me." Anissina said.

"No Yuri, don't!" Wolfram yelled.

"Oh, come on Wolfram, Anissina said it won't fail."

"Okay, that's settled. Come in to my laboratory." She said as they entered. "This is switch-bodies-with-someone-kun. It allows you to change bodies with someone."

"Oh, okay. So how does it work?" Yuri asked. _"This machine looks like an electric chair for torture. But more scary."_

"You simply sit here and put the diadem on and you have to kiss so it'll work. Just like the forbidden machine from 4000 years ago." She explained as she out the diadem on their heads and their hands on the chair cuffs.

"No! There is no way I'm going to kiss Wolfram." Yuri complained

"Yuri, you won't…" Wolfram said in a weak voice as droplets of tears pile up in the corner of his eyes.

"Oh, Yuri Heika, kiss Wolfram or…" Shinou appeared at Yuri's head and possessed him. Then Shinou took control of Yuri's body and kissed Wolfram so avidly. Then suddenly Shinou let go of Yuri and Yuri doesn't know that he was kissing Wolfram too hard. He doesn't know what he was doing.

The machine started to light up and the couple was in a comatose state. They woke up after a few minutes.

"Heika, Wolfram, are you okay?" Anissina asked.

"Yeah I think so." Yuri said in a Wolfram voice and he quickly covered his mouth because he was startled.

"See, my invention was a success!" Anissina cheered.

"Anissina, what happened?" asked Yuri.

"You guys changed bodies." she said.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!" they chorused.

"Change us back already!" Wolfram demanded.

"Well, you see, I haven't figured it out yet. So don't let anyone know that you've changed until I find a way to turn you guys back. So go on. I don't want anyone to disturb me while I'm working."

The couple went out and Conrad and Gwendal are finding them.

"Heika, there's a lot of paperwork for you waiting at your desk." Gwendal said as he pulled Wolfram. (Yuri's body)

"And Wolfram, we have to train our troops." As Conrad pulled Yuri. (Wolfram's body)

"Wait I don't want to!" They both said but the grips were tight so they had to come.

Meanwhile, at the office of the Maou.

Okay, there's a lot for Wolfram to sign. But what would you expect being in the body of the Maou. But he doesn't know Yuri's sign so he tried to sign them.

"Heika, why did you change your signature?" Günter asked.

"So what?! I wanted to change my signature! Is that a problem?" He scolded.

"Oh, Heika please forgive me for my ignorance!" Günter cried as he ran to the door.

Wolfram invented a new signature. A very short signature that would make signing papers faster. Wolfram finished the paperwork much faster than Yuri. Then he left the room so he could check out what Yuri was doing. He went to the courtyard and saw that he was to train his troops. The soldiers were all lined up and ready to face Yuri. Wolfram remembered that they just sharpened their swords so Yuri might be in possible danger. The first soldier was up so Yuri was dodging the sword. He did the same thing with the others.

"You hennachoko! Don't dodge it!" Wolfram shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, I won't" Yuri said.

Yuri was so scared for the next one. The next one was powerful. The next most powerful to Wolfram. The soldier charged and Yuri fell hard to the ground. Conrad came running to Yuri.

"Wolfram, are you alright? You seemed to be hurt. What happened? You used to make him fall off his feet. What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"It's nothing. Can you train my troops for me? I gotta go somewhere." Yuri asked.

"Sure thing Wolfram." He said. _"I wonder why he's being so nice to me."_

"Hennachoko! You made a fool out of me! How could you fall off your feet in front of him?" Wolfram scolded.

"Hey, I don't know how you guys train and I'm not good at this." Yuri complained.

"Heika, there's a conflict down town. It seems that there were humans stealing from shops." Günter informed Wolfram.

"_What do I do now? Uh, let's see what Yuri would do at a time like this. Okay! I got it!" _"Then, we have to go down town so we can catch those stupid bandits!" Wolfram said as he ran.

Then they ran to the stables. Wolfram took his white horse.

"Heika, why are you taking Wolfram's horse? Ao is right over there." Conrad asked.

"Oh, yeah, I didn't see him." Wolfram answered awkwardly.

"Okay, are we set to go?" Yuri said.

"Yes, Wolfram" they all answered. Wolfram was very uncomfortable calling out his name.

They went to town. But unfortunately, the thieves were no longer there. So they tried to ask the townspeople about the incident.

"Excuse me ma'am what happened here?" Yuri asked

"Owakimono! You cheater! Stay away from ladies and handsome men you dog!"

"Ne Günter, something's wrong with Heika. Isn't it Wolfram the one who calls Yuri the cheater?" Conrad was perplexed.

Then suddenly, the thieves tried to capture the Maou.

"Watch out Heika!" Conrad cried.

The thieves got a hold of Wolfram. They tied his hands and feet. And the thieves ran for it.

"To the flames where all the particles belong, obey the Demon tribe and destroy the originators!" Wolfram shouted. But nothing came out. _"Crap, I forgot Yuri used water! I can't help to protect myself. And I don't have a sword!"_

"Wolfram!" Yuri cried.

"Wolfram, what are you talking about? That's Yuri!" Conrad said.

"Anissina switched our bodies so that's why we're acting so weird!" Yuri explained.

"Günter! That was Wolfram! Heika is here. Their bodies were switched." Conrad said.

They didn't know where they were taking Wolfram so they gathered the troops and sent out the search party.

"I want you to search the whole Great demon kingdom and the human lands! Call the other troops of the borders. Tell them do not let anyone out of the country until my fiancée is back here!" Yuri ordered.

"_Wait; did I just say 'my fiancée'?_

A/N: Yuri was developing a love for Wolfram. Please review so I may know if you'd want me to continue this story. ^^


End file.
